happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Penguin Legends (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Penguin Legends written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Villain Unite". Plot (Back on Club Penguin Island on Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: Darn it! Every year, we keep failing on destroying the penguins. There got to be a new plan in order to stop Bambadee and destroy everything that he loves. *Klutzy: *think* *Herbert: I know. I will build a bigger army and destroy all of Club Penguin and Antarctica. Yeah, this is the reason that i don't have to see those fools ever again in my life. Let's continue to think like a think tank. (Back on Big City in the Doom Doom building, Mr. Caractacus P. Doom is on his computer, spying on a gang of motorcycle penguins) *Caractacus: Penguins, penguins! How much i hate penguins. *Harry Slime: Mr. Doom, is there another plan to stop those bike penguins? *Caractacus: I know what i can do. I'm going to invite some villains in order to stop a gang of motorcycle penguins. Then i will rule all of Big City with my new villain news. *evil laugh* *Harry Slime: That's very good my lord. *Caractacus: Ah ha, i know what i can do. *Harry Slime: Invite more villains? *Caractacus: Yes! I will rule the world, me, ha! The man they said was mad! *Harry Slime: Oh yeah, what are we going to do now? *Caractacus: There is something intelligence about it. We can use our teleporting device to bring a group of villains together to destroy the world. *Harry Slime: Bring a group of villains? How so? *Caractacus: After years of failing, i am going to destroy Marlon and his friends once and for all. These guys will be bigger than the weak bad guys i had over the years. Look like Marlon is going to lose this time. *Harry Slime: Do you think that Monster-Tron machine could bring the bad guys in? *Caractacus: Yes. We will activate it and bring those bad guys in to form a group of remarkable villains. *Harry Slime: But we are villains. *Caractacus: YES! I know that. Since we got a brain out of a dead zombie, we can use it to bring those people in. *Harry Slime: But is that going to cost on making a clone like we did last time with Bluey's brain? *Caractacus: No clones this time. Now let me see what the world is up to? *check on the computer to check on Club Penguin Island* A island of penguins?! No! I can't believe these rainbow penguins exist. What bad guy should i pick up? *locate Herbert's Mountain Lab* A polar bear and a crab, wonderful. Now let's bring them over here. *press the green button to warp Herbert and Klutzy in* (Back at Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: I'll kill Bambadee and his friends, and then i will destroy all of Antarctica for Mumble. After all, we will live in a very great looking paradise place with a hot island on it. (Herbert and Klutzy are warped into the Doom Doom building) *Herbert: Nothing can stop us all. *Klutzy: *shocked, look at Caractacus and Harry Slime* *Herbert: Ahh! What is this place? *Caractacus: You are finally here for a reason. *Herbert: Who are you? *Caractacus: My name is Caractacus P. Doom and this is my assistant Harry Slime. *Harry Slime: Hello. *Herbert: I'm Herbert P. Bear and this is my crab minion Klutzy. *Caractacus: Ah, very interesting. A pet crab. *Herbert: He's not my pet! *Caractacus: Oh. Sorry for crying out loud. Is there any other world that i should bring a villain in? *Herbert: You're setting up a villain resistance? *Caractacus: Yes we are. *Harry Slime: We're planning to destroy Marlon and the rest of the city apart. *Herbert: I would love to join a group of villains together. *Klutzy: *clicks* *Caractacus: Okay, now let me check the other world with the realistic penguins. *Herbert: That would be Mumble's world. *Caractacus: I don't Mumble around. Harry Slime alway mumble everywhere! *Harry Slime: Hey. *Caractacus: Ah ha. There. Wait a minute, why are there skuas? *Herbert: I met them before, on a plain. *Caractacus: Ah, let me invite them over. (Back at Skua-Land, the skuas return home on the skull-like cave) *Boss Skua: No! NO! Why everytime we fight the penguins, we alway lose?! *Frankie: I don't know boss. *Dino: We tried. *Vinnie: I hate this new discovered big penguin that beat us all. *Brokebeak: I want to squeeze him in the belly. *Boss Skua: I will destroy this big penguin and he is going to die in the hands of the skuas! *Francesco: But we have feathers, not hands. *Boss Skua: Shut up! I don't live in a world where everything is goofy like him. *Furry: Boss, we can explain this. *Boss Skua: No worries, i'll tear him apart like a chicken wing. And then he'll be lunch! *Frankie: Lunch! *Dino: I love lunch! *Vinnie: We will be stuffed and full from that blue penguin. I hope he taste like blueberries. *Boss Skua: I'm going to kill him the next time he comes back. And then, Penguin-Land will be our home and Mumble and Noah will die by the wings of me. *Furry: I agree boss. *Francesco: We all agree. *Brokebeak: Be quiet! *Francesco: Fine idiot man. *Boss Skua: Don't call people idiots. You fail us all like *slap Francesco* Pigeons! *Francesco: Watch it feather brain. No one want to have a attitude like this before. *Boss Skua: One day, you're gonna work with me and that's final. *Francesco: But you are working with me. *Boss Skua: No! I am talking about a real job. A real job when we catch a baby penguin and eat the meal of the day. *Dino: I know baby penguins are the most important meal of the day. *Boss Skua: Yes. At all, all day, all year. *Francesco: Just like forever. *Brokebeak: Stop talking! *Francesco: Be quiet! *Boss Skua: Hey, hey. No fighting at the cave. *Brokebeak and Francesco: Fine boss. *Boss Skua: Good. Now pay attention. *get teleported from Caractacus* *Dino: Boss! *Frankie: What happen to him? *Vinnie: He disappear. *Furry: Not again. *Francesco: What should we do now? *Brokebeak: Look like i'm the boss this time. *Francesco: Aw man. (Boss Skua is teleported in the Doom Doom building) *Boss Skua: What the? Where are we? Where are my friends?! *Herbert: Ah, we brought another one in. *Boss Skua: Hey. I remember you. So you're all behind this, are you? *Herbert: Mr. Caractacus P. Doom is bringing villains from around the world. Look like you're one of us now. *Boss Skua: Look like we're gonna make a good team together. *Klutzy: *click* *Harry Slime: At your service skua bird. *Caractacus: Our plan is working. Now we need to locate more villains around the universe. *Herbert: They're from different dimensions. We need to locate some worlds where the villain live. *Caractacus: I'm working on it. Let me see. *locate the next world in the suburbs of New York in a little girl's house with a baby octopus inside of the snow globe* Ah, a purple octopus in a snow globe. *Herbert: A real baby octopus? Blah. This make me want to puke on a bag. *Caractacus: It seems that the baby octopus lives on a little girl's house. *Harry Slime: Right in the suburbs? *Caractacus: There must be a plan to steal that snow globe and put in a fake one with a toy in it. *Harry Slime: Good idea. This will work it great. *Caractacus: Let the magic begins. *press the warp button and bring the snow globe in his lab* Yes! It disappear. *Harry Slime: Dr. Doom, the snow globe is on the floor. *Caractacus: Huh? It's a cute baby. *Herbert: *hold the snow globe* It seems sleeping. *Boss Skua: *bring in the snow globe with a fake octopus in it* I found another one. *Caractacus: That's a fake one my friend. It's a stuffed toy inside. Let me take it away. *press the warp button to the fake snow globe by sending it to the little girl's house* That's much better. *Harry Slime: You brought a baby to our world? *Caractacus: I'll make it bigger. *press the gamma button by turning Dave to his normal size* *Dave: *break out of the snow globe, realizing that he is in the Doom Doom building* Where am i? *Harry Slime: You are in our side now. *Dave: What is this place? Where are the people! *punch Harry Slime* *Caractacus: Boss Skua, claw him out! *Boss Skua: I got it. *Dave: *slap Boss Skua* *Herbert: Hey, stop it! Leave my old friend alone. *get choked by Dave* *Dave: You won't stand aside me. I want to destroy those penguins. *Caractacus: We want to destroy the penguins too as well. Can you be more friendly and act like a regular bad guy? *Dave: I'm not talking about your henchman. I wonder what is this place and where are my squid minions? *Caractacus: They just went back into the water, you know. *Dave: Idiots! *Klutzy: *hijack the machine* *Caractacus: What are you doing? No! *Herbert: He's.........changing.......the.........screen. *Dave: Take me back home now. *Caractacus: It seems that it received an error. *Dave: *drop Herbert* Thanks a lot. *Herbert: I didn't start all of this. *Dave: If it was you. Why didn't you come up with all of this? *Caractacus: Don't be angry about it. We're trying to discuss the problem around here. *Dave: Why is the screen purple now? *Herbert: Oh my, i did not except to happen. *Feather God: *on screen* Hello? Is this suppose to be a interview? *Herbert: No. Is there a penguin villain you need to stop? *Feather God: Ah. Villains. I am seeking to take revenge on Bambadee and Mumble. *Herbert: Bambadee?! *Boss Skua: Mumble?! *Dave: Bambadee and Mumble? Who the heck are those guys? *Feather God: They are my enemies. I am planning to get my revenge on them. I hate those penguins so much that they are responsible for the death of Protobot. *Herbert: What did you do with Protobot? *Feather God: I send him to other worlds to warp him and try to kill the whole universe in 4014. *Herbert: I was there at the battle of 4014. *Feather God: So you were there at the battle of 4014. *Herbert: I failed to kill Bambadee and Mumble. I'm sorry. *Feather God: I can help you defeat Bambadee and Mumble if you bring your men here. *Caractacus: I send those villains here to help. *Dave: Killing penguins would be boring. The good thing we can do is mutate them. *Feather God: Mutate? I control them as shards. *Dave: We can't kill the penguins. Their cuteness will turn evil as a shard of yours. *Feather God: You don't know the shards. Now i will control your mind. *control Dave's mind* *Dave: Ha. You can't control my mind with your hands of- *get controlled by Feather God* *Feather God: Kill the penguins. *Dave: *in Feather God's control* Kill the penguins. *Feather God: Do what i say. *Dave: *in Feather God's control* Do what i say. *Feather God: Good. Make sure you guys bring more villains in and show me what bad guys you got. *Caractacus: Right feather man. *Feather God: I'm Feather God. Don't you except the mask and the hands? *Harry Slime: Those are feathers. *Feather God: Hands! *Harry Slime: Oh, hands. I get it. *Feather God: I never seen monsters like this before. *Klutzy: *praise for the Feather God* *Feather God: I see the crab. I like the crab. *Dave: Alright. Now let's bring more bad guys in. *Herbert: Let's do it baby! *Caractacus: Master, we'll bring more bad guys for you. *Feather God: Come on, i got a few shards to train. *Harry Slime: It's like a movie studio who can't afford another character. (Back at Pen Gu Island at the food stand) *Cody: Yummy looking chicken wings. *Chicken Joe: Eek, those wings give me goosebumps. *Cody: You're a chicken Joe. Those wings don't fear you nightmares. *Chicken Joe: These wolf hunters hunt my chicken family once. Even my uncle chicken Fernando. *Cody: And your papa? *Chicken Joe: Chicken Bob? I'm not sure. I don't remember everything since we first met in Antarctica. *Cody: That place was cold as hell. Look like this is the right spot for me. (At Tank's tent home) *Tank: *hold his surfboard* Ah, Michelle. You're all shiny and new. Come to papa, give me the kisses. *kiss his surfboard and get warped to the Doom Doom building* (Back at the Doom Doom building as Tank is warped with the other bad guys) *Tank: Where am i? What is this place? *Caractacus: A penguin! False alert! *Tank: I'm a big bad penguin and Cody's rival. *Dave: A bad penguin? I've never seen a bad penguin before in my life. *Herbert: Are you sure you are a bad penguin? *Tank: Yes. I am big bad. Big big bad. I pretend to like Cody as a friend. *giggles* *Caractacus: Oh brother. Feather God is not gonna like this. *Boss Skua: Should we kill him? *Herbert: No. We're giving him a chance. *Tank: Thank you. My pleasure. *Dave: Let's bring more bad guys in. *Caractacus: Yes. I am ready. (Meanwhile in another dimension in a stranded island with a destroyed castle. A penguin hold his hand and get up from the bricks.) *Drake: I am revealed. Where is that chubby penguin i need to kill? *get warped to the Doom Doom building* (Back at the Doom Doom building, Drake is warped into the place where the villains are) *Drake: What is this place? Who are you guys? *Caractacus: You are finally here. *Tank: Another penguin? *Dave: It's a big one. *Herbert: How could it be possible? *Drake: My name is Drake. So you brought me here. *Caractacus: Yes i did. I brought you here for a reason. *Herbert: Feather God is now working with us. So we need a few more villains to form a league together. *Drake: Feather God? He revived me. *All: What? *Dave: Feather God brought you back? *Drake: Yes. I have his sense and his powers. Dark powers. *use his dark powers on the fridge* *Caractacus: Hey! That's our food! *Harry Slime: It burns. *Dave: Now we have nothing to eat and i'm starving in a octopus' tummy. *Herbert: So you must be a powerful penguin then. *Drake: Yes. Since i'm joining you guys, we are going to get our revenge on Hubie. *Harry Slime: Who's Hubie? *Drake: He's a chubby penguin i really hate. *Caractacus: Let me tell you something. We all got penguin enemies in here. We're teaming up to stop our enemies. Okay? *Drake: Okay. I won't do something bad to this place. *Caractacus: Excellent. Now let's continue to find more worlds to bring the bad guy in. (At the Military Air Base, the Major Bull is driving his truck to stop by to Sgt. Hogwash) *Major Bull: Sgt. Hogwash, it has been a honor. Today it's a great day. *Sgt. Hogwash: *salute* Yes sir Major Bull. I promise to hunt down the penguin. *Major Bull: You have been a sergeant of mine. Look like we're going to do some shooting lessons. *Sgt. Hogwash: Aye aye major. (Sgt. Hogwash and Major Bull are warped to the Doom Doom building) *Major Bull: Where the hell are we? *Caractacus: Welcome to my league of villains, My name is Caractacus P. Doom and i will be your leader. *Major Bull: Who are you guys? *Sgt. Hogwash: What happen here? *Drake: Listen, you're going to be with us and you're going to be in our side. *Major Bull: That make no sense. What would there be a league of villains if we have real bad guys like robbers stealing money from the bank. *Herbert: You are with us and that's final! *Dave: Look like someone is having a penguin problem in here. *Harry Slime: All hail to our newest members. *Caractacus: Now let's take a look at the other member from another dimension. (In another dimension in space on a spaceship where a robotic robot is watching over the galaxy) *Baron von Cavitus: Well, well, well. I wonder where these penguins are. *Minion #1: A big wormhole has opened up in the other side of the galaxy. *Baron von Cavitus: The galaxy will be ours. If the wormhole has something for us. Everything will be mine. I will rule it all. *evil laugh* *Minion #2: That's more like it. *Baron von Cavitus: I will crush Fidgel and the rest of his kids. Even the kids Jason and Michelle. *get warped to the Doom Doom building* *Minion #1: Master! *Minion #2: He's gone. *Minion #1: Look like i'm the leader now. (Back at the Doom Doom building where Baron von Cavitus is warped with the villains) *Baron von Cavitus: What is this place?! *Caractacus: There you are. I was waiting to see you. *Baron von Cavitus: Why did you send me here?! *Tank: You were here for a reason. *Major Bull: Yeah. You're in the villain league now. *Baron von Cavitus: A league of villains? Ah yes, it's so good to be bad. *Caractacus: Look like we got ourselves some bad guys. *Harry Slime: Let me see if we have other bad guys coming in. (At the Antarctic Accessories building in a office, Frederick Flipper is hearing some sounds from the ceiling) *Frederick: What is that? Nope, nothing at all. (Back at the Doom Doom building) *Harry Slime: No villains, we're all clear. *Herbert: We're in perfect shape now. *Dave: Where is my human disguise? *Caractacus: What human disguise? I am already a ugly human and we already have one. *Dave: No. My human disguise is a smary scientist. He's a genius, a smart cookie, a inventor, a renowned geneticist and his name is Dr. Octavius Brine! *Caractacus: Okay. I'll locate the human disguise for you. *locate the human disguise at the garbage site of New York* There. (At the New York Garbage Site) *Garbage Man #1: I heard that Dr. Octavius Brine is a fraud. *Garbage Man #2: Some animal lover said that a purple octopus is inside of a human disguise. *Garbage Man #1: Turn out to be a fake person after all like a thrown away halloween costume from 2005. (The human disguise warped to the Doom Doom building) *Garbage Man #1: What was that? *Garbage Man #2: It disappeared. (Back at the Doom Doom building as the human disguise warped on the floor) *Dave: My disguise! Yes! It's mine! *Caractacus: Are you happy now? *Dave: Yes. Now i can form myself into a human. *put on his human disguise* My name is Dr. Octavius Brine! *Harry Slime: Eek! Now we have two humans on the team. *Dave: Or you can call me Dr. Octavius "Dave" Brine. *Herbert: Interesting. Now we can all team together and destroy the penguins for good. *Feather God: *as hologram* Hello? Is this thing on? Yes! It's working. *Herbert: Feather God? *Feather God: Hello my new henchman, glad you all arrived in time for the presentation. *Sgt. Hogwash: Where's the video? *Feather God: There is no video. Since you're all with me, the first thing you do is capture the penguins and bring them to me. Then, i will control them as shards and they will be shattered all over the penguin worlds where i can see everyone death. *Tank: Oh yeah, the crybaby Cody is one of them. *Feather God: Excuse me? I see two penguins, take them to me. *Drake: No. We're bad. *Feather God: Bad? Then i trusted you on this. *Dave: Perfect shape. *Baron von Cavitus: Crunch 'n' munch. *Feather God: So long boys, look like you're going to need a headstart on this. *hologram off* *Herbert: He is just like a evil mascot. *Boss Skua: Yeah right. Cause he's a god. *Dave: Now, i wonder where my evil plan goes. *Caractacus: We have a doomship in the making. *Dave: A new doomship? Yes! I'll bring you a bunch of dollars for you. *Caractacus: No cash, we're all gonna use it. *Dave: Follow me. I know what my next step is. *Drake: What is it? *Dave: You'll see. *singing* I'm a creature from deep down in the ocean I've been dreaming while we sleep of that deadly potion That will have all his enemies falling at his feet And put his name on every neon sign from people's square to forty-second street *Herbert: Dave or Octavius Brine? *Dave: It's both. *sing and slide on the floor* He is Dave He's riding the wave of evil You can run You can hide He'll smell the fear in your eyes He is Dave He's going to hunt down our friends Dressed in black and white Better run for your life He's turning today in tonight *Harry Slime: He's out of his mind Demented with jealousy In his eyes I see vengeance and lunacy He can instill more terror than ten thousand He's a terrible crazy animal Like a maniac With a terrifying master plan *Dave: He is Dave He's riding the wave of evil You can run You can hide He'll smell the fear in your eyes He is Dave He's going to hunt down our friends Dressed in black and white Better run for your life He's turning today in tonight He is Dave *All: Dave. *Dave: He is Dave. *All: He is Dave. *Dave: You can run You can hide He'll smell the fear in your eyes He is Dave He's going to hunt down our friends Dressed in black and white Better run for their lives He's turning today in tonight He is Dave *All: He is Dave. *Dave: He is Dave. *All: He is Dave. *Dave: That evil genius Dave! *Klutzy: *clap with his claws* *Boss Skua: Bravo! Bravo! My tears! *Major Bull: Best villain ever. *Herbert: Well, Dave. What can we do? *Dave: While the doomship is reloading, we should invent some weapons to destroy the penguins. *Caractacus: Good idea. Get to work guys, we got a bunch of stuff to do today. *Dave: Being a bad guy is so good than performing at the zoo. He he he, Skipper will pay for his schemes. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Penguin Legends (Chapter 4) Previous: Penguin Legends (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers